Mi primer beso
by Bruja
Summary: ¿Como es el beso perfecto? hay tantas técnicas de besar,que siempre te dicen las que a los otros les funciona pero...¿Y si suenan pésimas? Las mil y una forma de besar...una aventura de Yahiko
1. Chapter 1

..::.. MI PRIMER BESO ..::..

Capítulo 1 - Consejo de chicos

El día estaba un poco revuelto, y el viento era el eje principal en toda la ciudad, con pasos firmes y su espada de madera en la mano, su vista estaba clavada fijamente en el suelo, estaba pensando en como preguntarles esa duda, al fin y al cabo eran mayores que él y por lo tanto tenían más experiencia en este terreno, aunque una pequeña duda le volvió a invadir y era en como se lo iban a tomar, en plan risa total o silencio sepulcral...fuera cual fuera la reacción de sus amigos, estaba claro que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Llego al punto de reunión y se asomó por detrás del árbol para verlos, allí soltando improverbios estaba el cabeza de pollo mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía ampliamente. El luchador le pegaba patadas a una piedra...

-¡¿Para que rayos nos ha enviado esta carta el enano?!...-comenzó a estrujarla con fuerza...-con lo fácil que es que nos lo diga en persona...

-Supongo que no se atrevía a decirnos lo que nos tiene que decir con las chicas delante..

-¡Rayos es un hombre, debe plantarle cara!..-exclamó con rabia..

El pequeño apretó su puño...

-Por la boca muere el pez grandisimo idiota...-susurro el pequeño.

El viento cada vez soplaba más fuerte y con más rabia el luchador apretaba los dientes, estaba cansado de esperar al pequeño y empezó a farfullar...

-¡Con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, y yo, aqui esperándolo!

Yahiko cojió una hoja y comenzó a estrujarla, como se atrevía ese cabeza de pollo decir que estaba muy ocupado, si lo más seguro es que se tumbará en el porche de Kaoru y se quedará durmiendo...

Cerca de media hora estuvieron esperando los mayores, ante la exasperación del luchador que ya no sabía que podía hacer. El bokken del Yahiko cayó clavado justo en medio del luchador, ante los ojos salidos de este...

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco enano endemoniado?!...-le grito, escupiéndole en el proceso...

-¡Cállate idiota..¿haber que ibas a hacer? nada, como siempre hacer el vago!..-le recriminaba el pequeño..

-Enano pulgoso..¿nos has estado escuchando?...-vio la afirmación...-¿nos has estado haciendo esperarte?..-nuevamente afirmaba con más fuerza...-¡¡MORIRÁS!!...y se tiro contra el chaval para propinarle unos cuantos puñetazos, pero el chiquillo no se quedaba atrás..

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en una roca viendo como se peleaba y sonreía, cual sonrisa profidel. Disfrutaba verlos jugar, se notaba que estaban en la flor de la vida, que aún tenían un espíritu joven y...en conclusión, por que no tenía palomitas, que si no, se nos queda mirando la lucha libre en directo. Al cabo de un buen rato, tan largo era que casi le sale canas al pelirrojo, ambos luchadores estaban sentados en la hierba, mientras el pequeño se encontraba de pie, mirándoles detenidamente, tan fijamente, que los ojos le dolían del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo...

-¡¿Y bien Yahiko, que quieres?!..-preguntó Kenshin...-¿Que es tan urgente que nos has echo salir del Dojo?...

-Es una misión muy importante...-continuó el pequeño...-tan importante que mi vida depende de un hilo...

-¿Como?..-abrió los ojos incrédulos...-¿que es lo que te pasa enano?¡por que jugar a las adivinanzas nunca se me ha dado bien!...

-No es una adivinanza Sanosuke...

-¿Entonces?..-repitieron los dos a la vez, con el rostro intrigado...

Su rostro se sonrojo de tal forma que parecía una llama. Junto sus dedos pequeños para comenzar a jugar con ellos, bajo su vista al suelo para que se perdiera en la hierba y con la punta de su pie derecho comenzó a menearlo de un lado para otro, era una estampa extraña para los chicos.

-Mmmmmmm me gustaría saber...mmmmm...-echo a un lado su rostro para soplar con más fuerza, ante los nervios de los hombres, volvió a clavar su vista en el cielo y soltando un poco de babas...-¿como se besa?...

"(Cataplum)" al suelo se fueron. Sus labios se movían y un tic nervioso asomaba sus rostros, lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro y el pequeño con un rostro de corderito degollado les devolvía el semblante, quería dar pena y si tenía que rebajarse de esa manera lo conseguiría...Tanto el ex- Battosai y el Luchador se observaban para luego mirarle a ese especie de fenómeno extraño. Se sujetaron la barriga y en un momento de debilidad...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-Grrrrrr maldito engreídos...-susurro el pequeño al verlos tirados en la hierba, riéndose de su persona...-yo les consulto una duda y ellos se rien en mis narices...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Y durante un buen rato siguieron, mientras Yahiko se sentaba en la hierba, cruzaba sus brazos y piernas y los observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Los mayores no podían parar de reír, tal era la risa que al finalizarla, los músculos le dolían.

-¿Y bien vais a dejar de reíros?...

-Si, por que me duele la boca...-comento Kenshin masajeándose las mejillas

-Yo tengo fuerzas para más...-siguió Sanosuke..

El joven recibió un codazo del ex-battosai y finalizo su habla irónica. Estaba ansioso de que le hablarán del tema, quería ser un experto como ellos...bueno, mejor que ellos, teniendo en cuenta su vida amorosa, pero al ser los únicos amigos que tenía y más mayores que él, aunque a veces parecía lo contrario, debía escucharlos..aunque fuera un poco. Tampoco haría tanto daño.

-Mira Yahiko besar es como...-comenzó a pensar el pelirrojo, poniéndose los dedos en la barbilla, en una posición pensadora...-caminar, nunca se olvida..

-¿Como?..-abrió los ojos sin comprender...

-¡¿Pero de que hablas?!...-alzó la voz el luchador...-¡¡no me vengas con esas, besar es como comer...siempre te llenas la boca!!

-¡¿Pero por que comparas besar con comer?!...-exclamó el pelirrojo...-no tiene lógica Sanosuke y tú siempre piensas con el estómago...

-Y tu con los pies, el chaval te está pidiendo consejo para besar no para pasear como te has pasado el resto de tu vida...

Ambos jóvenes se miraban con crueldad en el rostro y el pequeño con los brazos cruzados farfullaba palabrotas muy fuertes para alguien tan jovencito...

-¡A ver!..-exclamó el niño..-¡quiero un consejo, no como caminar y mucho menos como comer!...

-¡Pero todo tiene su unión!..-dijo el pelirrojo...-son cosas que forman parte de la vida y se aprenden cuando llega tu momento...

-¡Ole con el filósofo!...-apoyo las manos en los hombros de Yahiko...-escúchame enano, besar es la unión de saliva y jugos, además los hombres ya nacemos sabiendo...por eso somos los mejores...

Tosieron con ganas. Los mejores, puede que algunos, pero ellos no eran precisamente los mejores. Yahiko hizo muecas de asco, debía tener la saliva de Tsubame en su boca, era como si le pegaran un escupitajo dentro y él encantado de la vida...

-¡¡PERO QUE ASCO!!..-se echó hacía atrás...-¡¡NO QUIERO QUE TSUBAME ME ESCUPA!!...-se limpió la boca...-¡¡ES ASQUEROSO Y POCO HIGIÉNICO!!...

-¡Idiota de eso consiste!...-se expresó el luchador...-de pasar saliva...¿que te vas a pasar si no, dentro de la boca?

-¿Y si se le cae un diente y me lo trago?¡seguro que me muero! o peor aún...¿y si me pega el resfriado? me han dicho que estás jodido y muy malo, deliras y todo...

-¡Pues estás en cama!...-dijo Kenshin...

-¿Y si se me pela el labio?seguro que me quedo sin él y entonces seré un fenómeno de la naturaleza y todos se reirán de mí, estaré solito y nadie me hablará...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-¡Dios que imaginación de oro!...-dijeron a la vez...

El niño lloraba y lloraba, no quería que se le pelará el labio por besar a Tsubame, no quería ser un fenómeno extraño de la naturaleza y mucho menos quería coger un resfriado.


	2. Chapter 2

..::.. MI PRIMER BESO ..::..

capítulo 2 - Besos de brazo y besugo.

Ajenas al GRAN problema que había, las chicas estaban en el porche del Dojo abanicándose y tomando té, con las galletitas que había preparado Kenshin antes de irse, estaban tumbadas, hoy habían acordado no hacer nada, hacer completamente el vago.

-¡Que maravilla!...-exlamó Kaoru observando el cielo azulado, abanicándose y mordiendo una galleta...-estoy en la gloria...

-Yo que soy una mujer trabajadora, me merecía un descanso...-susurro Megumi bebiendo un sorbo de té...-jamás había copiado al cabeza de pollo y ahora ya sé por que siempre está haciendo el vago...

Bostezaron y sonriendo...

-Por que se está en la gloria...-comentaron a la vez..

Dejando a las mujeres que estaban más ocupadas haciendo el vago que respirando, los chicos seguían inmersos en esa gran cuestion...¡el primer beso!...

-Tienes que tener la saliva de tu chica en tu boca...-comento Sanosuke...-además también te lavas los dientes...

Lo miraron con intriga...

-¡Es cierto!..-se expresó...-me lo ha contado Megumi, la saliva ayuda también a limpiar los dientes...

-Entonces...-comenzó a hablar el pequeño...-¡JAMÁS ME VOLVERÉ A LAVAR LOS DIENTES, A PARTIR DE AHORA ME ACUESTO SIN CEPILLARMELOS!...-señaló el cielo con orgullo...-¡AHI TE QUEDAS CEPILLO DE DIENTES EN EL OLVIDO JAJAJAJAJAJA...Y KAORU NO ME MANDARÁ JAJAJA!...

-Marrano...-susurro Kenshin...-hay que lavárselos, no la quedrás matar por el aliento, so cochino...

La paciencia les estaba consumiendo rápidamente, al chaval no lo entendían, si hace un momento no quería que le escupieran en la boca, ahora deseaba que lo hiciera para que no se lavara los dientes.

-A ver Yahiko, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo...-se masajeo las sienes el luchador..-besar es igual a saliva y la saliva limpia los dientes, pero no profundamente, asi que te los tienes que seguir lavando, por que si no, se te caerán y estarás sin dientes y te pondremos la dentadura postiza del Dr Gensai..

-Si me va enorme...-dijo con pena...-además tiene saliva vieja, yo la que quiero es joven..

-¡Pues entoncés cállate!..-grito el pelirrojo ante la sorpresa de los dos...-lo siento Yahiko, pero hasta yo que tengo paciencia de santo la he perdido contigo.

Suspiraron con ganas y retomaron la conversación desde el principio, que ya se había desnivelado mucho.

-Bueno...¿y por que tanto interés en aprender a besar?...-le preguntó el luchador...

-Ejem...-estaba más rojo que un tomate...-verás yo...-seguía tartamudeando ante el tic del cabeza de pollo...-es que tengo...-jugueteaba con sus dedos, el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho infanfil...(¡PLAF!) un manotazo resono en el suelo...-¡NO HACÍA FALTA QUE ME ASUSTARÁS IDIOTA!

-¡TE ENROLLAS MÁS QUE UN PERSIANA..VÉ AL GRANO!...

-¡ESTA NOCHE TENGO UNA CITA CON TSUBAME E IREMOS A DAR UNA VUELTA!

-¡¡ESO NO ES UNA CITA ENANO ENDEMONIADO!!...-se gritaban con más fuerza...-¡¡ESO ES DAR UNA VUELTA Y PUNTO, COMO EL IMBÉCIL DE AQUÍ AL LADO!!..-señalo al pelirrojo que los observaba atónito...-¡¡¡¿Y POR QUE PUÑETAS TE VAS A DAR UNA VUELTA?!!!

-¡¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!!...-le señalo el puño...-¡SOLO ME RESPONDES A ESA PREGUNTA Y LO DEMÁS ES MÍO!

-A ver chicos...-se colocó en medio...-dejar de gritar por que estabamos lo bastante cerca para escucharnos mutuamente...-dijo con calma...-os va a dar algo y no me haría gracia ir corriendo a buscar a Megumi..

Lo miraron de arriba a abajo y por una vez tenía razón. Suspiraron con muchísima fuerza y se sentaron nuevamente en la hierba.

-Si quieres aprender a besar...-empezó a hablar el luchador...-coje tu brazo..-se lo mostraba y ambos prestaban atención...-remanga las mangas..-nuevamente hacía la acción...-acerca tu brazo desnudo a tu cara...-y el niño clavaba su vista en la escena...-pone los labios en tu brazo...-y los ojos de Kenshin se iban agrandando...-y entoncés como si te estubieras besando, empiezas a morrearte con tu brazo...-(¡plaf!) desmayo en común...-¡que fácil!

Se incorporaron con terror, sus ojos más grandes que pelotas de baloncesto lo miraban como si estubiera loco...¿a quién se le ocurre?...¿y él?, tan pancho sonreía.

-¡IMBÉCIL NO ME QUIERO ENROLLAR CON MI BRAZO!...-le grito el niño desesperado...

-Es un truco muy viejo...-le contestó con tranquilidad...

-Es un cuento de vieja...-susurra Kenshin...-dicen que si practicas así, eres un maestro pero a eso de morearte con tu brazo...

-¡Yo aprendí de está manera y ahora mis besos causan furor, no hay ninguna que tenga queja de mis labios super seductores!...

-¿O sea que tu primer beso fue con tu brazo?...-le pregunto Kenshin con humor...-¡que experiencia más buena..

-¡Burro!...-puso morros...-es una forma de ensayar, ostras, que el mocoso quiere consejo y yo le he dado uno...¿y tu?..

El niño lo miró detenidamente y Kenshin le siguió la mirada.

-El que te voy a dar es más fácil que la del brazo...-se acerco al niño y mirándolo fijamente..-fijate bien Yahiko que es muy fácil, me enseño Seijuro Hiko y él es un experto en este campo...-la vista del niño se le clavo en su rostro...-pones tus labios en plan besugo...-observaba al pelirojo hacer la demostración..-cojes tus dos dedos el indice y pulgar y los colocas, uno arriba y el otro abajo...-le comenta, antes de realizar la demostración, por que ya empezaba a escupir un poco...-sacas la lengua...-y realiza la acción ante los ojos desorbitados del luchador y la emoción del niño...-y la mueves entre tus labios...-finaliza ante la cara de interrogación del pequeño y el (¡plaf!) del luchador...

La cara del pequeño era de verdadero poema, vaya consejos les estaba dando este par de imbéciles, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza sus demostración, y el beso del besugo no era nada extraordinario, solo te pasas la lengua por tus labios. Comenzó a llorar de pena y tragedia, no tenía que haberles pedido consejo a estos, por que no tenían ni puñetera idea de eso.

Su llanto era muy escandaloso Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Mientras tanto los adultos se peleaban entre ellos...

-¿Como que tu forma de besar en plan besugo es mejor que la del brazo?..-se queja el luchador...-ni siquiera el gran Seijuro Hiko sabe como se aprende a besar..

-Es un buen consejo...-se defendido el ex-battosai...

-Parece que te lames los labios antes de hincarle los dientes...-le pegó un coscorrón al pelirrojo...-solo la va a besar no a engullirla...

-Por lo menos no tienes pinta de canibal...-le espetó...-solo te faltaba ponerle sal a tu brazo y empezar a engullirtelo...

Se pusieron en posición de combate, se estaban echando los trapos sucios de la peor manera. Y el pequeño seguía llorando a moco tendido.

Continuara...

¿Aprenderá a Besar Yahiko de una vez por todas?...

Gracias por los reviews. saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mi primer beso"

_**Capítulo 3 - Chicas el beso del espejo..**_

El trío calavera regresaba al dojo, estaban muy serios y bastante callados. El pequeño, que tenía un gran dílema sobre la forma de besar, se maldecía una y otra vez, por seguir pidiéndoles consejo a ese par de morsas. No tenían ni pajorela idea de como se debía dar un beso auténtico y los éstilos de ellos, eran bastante rocambólescos.

Era como las Artes Marciales, cada uno tenía su propio éstilo, aunque fuera malo o bueno, era su forma...pero es que la de ellos, era completamente ridícula.

-"¿Por que puñetas les he pedido consejo a estos necios?..-los observaba de reojo...-no me lo puedo creer, yo, un gran samurai, ayudado por estos burros..-seguía mirándolos con una cara muy fea...-si tienen una vida amorosa pésima, por ejemplo Kenshin está locamente enamorado de la Jou-chan y por más que pasa el tiempo no dará el paso, a este ritmo nos haremos viejos antes de ver ese desenlace..-observó a su ídolo, que en estos momentos había caido muy bajo en su escala de fascinación, su vista se clavo en el otro...-¿y Sanosuke? se pasa todo el santo día metiéndose con Megumi y está igual de claro que se gustan..¿entonces para que les pido consejo a ellos? debería pedírselo a las chicas, seguro que me ayudan más que ellos"..-su rostro se relajó para volverse una sonrisa, había tenido una idea fantástica, que mejor que una mujer para conocer el beso perfecto.

Antes de entrar en el Dojo, el pelirrojo le detuvo...

-¿Te ha quedado claro los consejos?¿quieres que te los repitamos?...

-Ehhhhh...no, eres muy amable pero he saturado mi tiempo de consejos inútiles...-le contestó..

-¡¿CONSEJOS INÚTILES?!...-alzó la voz para cojer al chaval del gi...-¡¡SON DE PRIMERÍSIMA CALIDAD NIÑATO!!...-le iba acercando a su rostro...-¡¡HEMOS TENIDO LA BUENA VOLUNTAD DE AYUDARTE EN ESTA DUDA Y NOS DICES QUE NO LOS QUIERES¿POR QUE?!!!

-¡Por que son tontos!..-se excuso de la mejor forma...

-Hombre...-dijo Kenshin al sujetar al luchador de la mano...-hay que ser razonables, son un poco malos los consejos que le hemos dado...-se inclinó delante del pequeño...-cuando sea el momento, cuando estés preparado usarás el que tú más quieras...-apoyo sus manos en los hombros del pequeño...-no te apresures por aprender, estás cosas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas...

-Gracias Kenshin eres un Gran amigo...-recalcó con humor...-mejor que otros..-señalo a cierto personaje.

En el interior, el niño se fue corriendo, debía hablar con alguna de las chicas, pero está vez por separado. Empezó a pensar en cual sería la elegida, si Megumi o Kaoru, la mujer "Zorro" o la mujer "Mapache". Su rostro se iluminó a ver a la inocencia en persona. La dueña del dojo estaba entrenando, después de hacer el vago toda la mañana, ahora debía perder esos kilitos que había ganando comiendo como una "Cerda"...estaba bastante concentrada en su entreno, en el arte de la espada. La verdad es que por una parte se alegro de que fuera ella, era como su hermana, madre, amiga, abuela...vamos, alguién muy especial y sabía que siempre contaria con su ayuda.

Se adelanto y se colocó justo delante de ella, ante la sorpresa de la chica...

-¿Pasa algo?..-vio la negación del chaval..-entonces Yahiko deja que entrene, tengo que estar en forma y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, hoy estás haciendo el vago...-el niño no se movía, le sonreía...-¿tienes ganas de pelear?¿o te estás riendo de mi?...-volvió a negar, dejó la espada de bambú en el suelo y se acercó al niño, lo cojió por los hombros y como si fuera una simple rama de árbol, lo zarandeo...-¿ENTONCES QUE QUIERES?¡¡¡ME ESTÁS PONIENDO NERVIOSA Y ME ESTOY CABREANDO, A ESTE RITMO ME VAS A PROVOCAR UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN CON TUS TONTERÍAS!!!...-los ojos del niño eran como espirales del mareo que estaba pillando y los de su amiga, madre y hasta abuela era de auténtico pavor, parecía un demonio enfurecido...

-Kaoru que voy a vomitar...-susurro..-deja de moverme..

-Lo siento...-se detuvo...-pero es que hay quieto me has puesto nerviosa...

-Quería ver lo concentrada que te pones...-tomo aire

La mujer no le hizo caso y recogió su espada para continuar, estaba arriba y abajo con su Bokken, con decisión y el niño no dejaba de observarle. Yahiko se acercó por detrás y susurrándole al oido...

-¿Kaoru como es el beso perfecto?...

-¿Como?..-se ruborizo, la espada salió volando por los aires, y ella se quedo estática, como un bonsai, giro levemente su rostro para ver al chaval..-¿que me has preguntado?

-¿Como es el beso perfecto?...-se sento en el suelo...-Explicámelo...

-Pero Yahiko...-suavizo su voz, se comenzó a mover y sin quitarle la vista...-eres muy pequeño para saber como se besa, a tu edad hay otras cosas más importantes...

-No me vengas con eso de la edad...-mostró morros...-sé que dando un beso no se queda la chica embarrazada, asi que me gustaría saber como se besa, es muy simple la pregunta...

-¿Y tienes a alguien en especial para realizarla?...-se inclino delante del niño, su corazón le latía y su rostro estaba sonrojado..

-Claro con Tsubame..

Unos calores le invadían por completo. En su mente se dibujo el beso que su púpilo le iba a dar a esa encantadora niña, pero por arte de magia, esas dos personas cambiaron y era ella y su adorado Kenshin. Se puso las manos en las mejillas y meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro sonreía como una colegiala, se estaba imaginando la escena, pero ahora la protagonista era ella, le había quieta el primer puesto al niño. Se le caía la baba y los calores se iban haciendo cada vez más notorios...

El niño le paso la mano por delante de sus ojos, consiguiendo su atención...-"¿y bien?"...

-Bueno está el método del espejo...

-¿Espejo?...-repitio con interés...-explicámelo...

-Es muy fácil, te pones delante de un espejo y le besas..poco a poco vas sacando la lengua y...bueno, lo demás es el término del beso..

-¿Con lengua?...-dudas y un montón de dudas...-¿para que sirve?...

-Bueno...veras mmmmmmm ¿como explicarte eso? la lengua es...bueno, esta en la boca...y sirve para jugar...

-¡Ostras eso no lo sabía!...-se le iluminó el rostro...-¿también hay saliva?

-Por supuesto...os la pasais...

-Entiendo...-clavo su mirada en algun punto de la sala...-la lengua forma parte del beso por que juegas con ella y la saliva limpia los dientes..

-Mmmmmmmmm¿lo entiendes?...

-Por supuesto...-se levantó...-te dejo con tu entreno y gracias por explicarme lo del espejo y la lengua...

Como alma que lleva el diablo se fue de la sala, ante la incredulidad de la joven. Sus pasos eran firmes, se iba al baño a ensayar con el espejo. Dejo de un lado el beso del brazo y del besugo, este tenía pies y cabeza, era lo más lógico. Abrió la puerta del baño y la cerro.

Ante él estaba el espejo..

El espejo y él...YahikovsEspejo..¿quién ganará?

Continuará...

¿Aprendera besar nuestro diminuto samuray o seguira tomando ejemplos de sus amigos?

_**Gracias gabyhyatt por todos los reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mi primer beso**_

_**Capítulo 04 **_**- **_**EL BESO DE TORNILLO**_

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y ante él estaba su Gran rival o su "Profesor" tenía que dar el beso perfecto, y debía practicarlo con él. Lo observaba fijamente, no podía perder y quedar como alguien inexperto, cuando besara a Tsubame debía sentir que estaba en las nubes y debía empezar con su "rival" el Espejo. Se fue acercando a su "amigo" con pasos firmes y una mirada de determinación increíble de que no pasará inadvertido.

Estaba justo enfrente del espejo, cogió un taburete y se subió, observó el espejo y a él mismo, realmente se veía muy guapo.

·¡Que hombre más guapo me estoy convirtiendo! -se ruborizó a si mismo- seré un gran hombre en el futuro y el mejor en besar de la ciudad... ¿qué ciudad? de todo Japón jajaja.

Fue acercando sus labios al espejo y los pegó, al principio se sentía extraño y también tenía frío en los labios, empezó a sacar la lengua y cerrando los ojos comenzó a imaginarse que se los estaba dando a su Tsubame, se estaba emocionando, pero era raro, esperaba que el Espejo colaborara, pero se quedaba quieto. Empezó a jugar y...

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Megumi en el proceso. Fue una situación extraña, los ojos de la mujer eran de pavor, salidos de sus órbitas, con su cara azul y pensando qué desgraciado se estaba volviendo este chico al permanecer al lado de esos dos... (los payasos adultos).

Y Yahiko se volvió blanco. Notaba un bulto en su pecho, era su corazón que quería que se lo tragará la tierra, sus ojos estaban agrandados y su boca no podía ser más grande que un túnel.

·¡MARRANO! ¿QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

·Yo ehhhhhh mmmmmm buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... -comenzó a llorar a moco tendido-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa snif buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

·¡Deja de llorar y explícame por qué te estabas morreando con el espejo! -su mano continuaba en el pomo de la puerta, por si acaso se le tiraba en plan beso terrorífico.

·Yo estaba buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... -se sonaba los mocos y se quitaba las lágrimas con la manga de su gi...- buaaaaaaaaaaaa ensayando para un beso... buaaaaaaaaaaaaa

·¿Un beso? de eso me he dado cuenta. ¿Pero por qué al espejo? -preguntó más dubitativa.

·Porque Kaoru me ha dicho que es un beso perfecto -escondió su rostro entre sus manos- no soy ningún pervertido, simplemente quiero dar el beso perfecto, porque me han dado muy malos consejos -asomó sus ojitos lagrimosos a la mujer- como el beso del brazo la técnica de Sanosuke, o la del besugo otra estrategia de Kenshin.

·Así que se trata de eso -se acercó al chaval y acariciándole la cabeza- vamos a ver Yahiko, esos dos son estúpidos por naturaleza y no se comen un rosco ni en un millón de años ante estas tácticas -sonrió- ¿y Kaoru? no ha besado a ningún chico porque está esperando al petardo de Kenshin -le besó en la frente- tienes que pedirme consejo a mí, que soy la experta, la mejor, una mujer de mundo y muy sabia en todo.

·¿En serio? -observó a su amiga- ¿Tú me puedes ayudar?

·Claro -lo ayudó a levantarse y a secarle las lágrimas- ¿Es por Tsubame? -vio su afirmación- en ese caso tiene que ser uno que le haga temblar de arriba a abajo como el beso del tornillo.

·¿El beso del tornillo?

·Es un beso muy seductor, parece que te comes a tu pareja, lo agarras por la cara y lo atraes hacía a ti, juntáis vuestros labios en un tímido beso y entonces profundizáis.

·Parece muy complicado.

·Explicarlo sí parece pero vivirlo en vivo y en directo no.

·¿Cómo dices?

·Te voy a hacer una demostración.

·Verás Megumi me pareces una mujer genial, pero eres mayor para mí y...

·¡No bobo! -le alzó la voz- no te voy a besar a ti... ¿por quién me has tomado? ¿Por una asalta cunas?... ¡no! -le cogió de la mano-te lo mostraré con uno de esos idiotas que te han liado la cabeza con trucos incoherentes.

Y salieron del baño. Sin limpiar la saliva que aún se deslizaba por el Espejo. Se dirigieron al patio donde sabría que estarían todos. Kenshin tendiendo la ropa que esta mañana no había podido hacer, Kaoru cerca de su amorcito secándose el sudor, y Sanosuke, tumbado en el porche con una raspa de pescado entre sus dientes y durmiendo.

·Escúchame Yahiko, no quiero que pierdas tu atención en ningún momento.

·Tienes mi palabra.

·Va a ser un demostración única e irrepetible, así que si no prestas atención jamás darás el beso perfecto a Tsubame... ¿y eso no quieres?... -sus ojos eran de determinación.

·Por supuesto que no, debe ser el mejor...

Se alejó del niño ante su interrogación, no podía dejar de perder está GRAN oportunidad, debía estar atento a esta demostración de técnica y luego la pondría en funcionamiento con Tsubame. La mujer "Zorro" estaba deslizándose como un depredador en busca de su presa, con astucia, con una mirada irónica y parecía tan elegante. Estaba enfrente del luchador...

·A ver chicos... ¿por qué le habéis dado unos consejos tan pésimos a Yahiko sobre el beso perfecto?

El niño estaba como un tomate.

·Porque nos lo ha pedido -susurró Kenshin- y se hace todo por un amigo.

·Ya pero la técnica del besugo no funciona -le señaló- y la del espejo menos todavía- señaló a la jovencita- y muchísimo menos la del brazo, cabeza de pollo, no me extraña que no te comas ni un rosco -dijo con sarcasmo.

·¿Como? -se levantó para mirarla a la cara- tengo a todas las mujeres que quiero en la palma de mi mano, doy los mejores besos que te puedes imaginar.

·Eso hay que discutirlo -lo agarró por la cara- ahora veréis, inexpertos, el beso perfecto -y lo besó. El niño no perdía detalle alguno, y los otros dos, estaban sorprendidos y envidiosos, jamás habían recibido eso. Los brazos del luchador descansaban en la cintura de la mujer, y ella comenzó a jugar, a mostrarle a su pequeño pupilo cómo era el beso perfecto. Se separó del hombre y clavó su mirada en el niño- ¿lo ves Yahiko? ese es el beso perfecto, así que vete corriendo a besar a Tsubame.

Y así lo hizo. Corriendo como una bala. Mientras que el luchador estaba en las nubes, jamás lo había recibido y le había gustado mucho.

·¡Dios Megumi, es perfecto!...

·Lo sé, me lo enseñaron -dijo pícaramente.

·Entonces me toca a mí -y fue a por ella. Nuevamente se besaron en plan tornado.

Tanto el pelirrojo como la "Mapache" se miraron a los ojos, ella esperaba un beso.

·Creo que sobramos Kaoru -la cogió de la mano- vayamos a dar una vuelta al mercado y dejémosles solos, que hay para largo tiempo.

·Está bien Kenshin -soltó la joven- "¡rayos ¿cuando recibiré un beso por su parte?!"

Y dejaron a la pareja solos, mientras iban descubriendo muchas técnicas para besar. 

Continuara...

Gracias a todos por los reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mi primer beso**_

Capítulo 5 - El beso de vaca

  
_Este cap. va dedicado a Okashira Janet, ya que anteriormente habia un personaje que no iba a salir, pero que en estos momentos si sale y le gusta mucho..._

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Yahiko iba corriendo velozmente...a este ritmo se podría presentar para las próximas olímpiadas aunque...(En ese tiempo no existía) pero bueno, para la maratón que se podría celebrar para las fiestas de Tokio. Seguro que quedaría entre los primeros puestos. Se detubo unos momentos en un árbol a respirar ondamente, su corazón parecía que le iba a salir de su pecho.  
Sentía mucha calor, así que el riachuelo estaba cerca de él...por mojarse un poco no iba a pasar nada. Anduvo con su espada de bambú, que no salía sin ella para nada, formaba parte de él...parecía una parte más de su anatomía.  
Se tiro en el césped y descalzándose de las chancletas, metió dentro los pies...los tenía ardiendo. Y en su cabeza comenzó a pensar...  
-En el día de hoy me han enseñado 4 técnicas para besar...-curvo los labios ligeramente...-y por no decir que todos eran ridículos..-sonrió...-la próxima vez no les pido consejo a esos inútiles, buenos para nada.  
Debía espabilarse, seguro que Tae cerraría antes de tiempo la taberna y no podía esperar mucho para darle el beso a Tsubame, ese por el cual ha estado recopilando mucha información. Se balanceó sobre sí mismo y se puso de pie, justo cuando se giro vio a Cho...  
-¡¿Pero que haces tú aquí?!...-le preguntó Yahiko...-¿vienes a buscar pelea?...  
-Por que siempre pensáis lo mismo vosotros...-se cruzo de brazos seriamente...-vengo a relajarme, he tenido un día de perros y el agua del riachuelo me relaja...-siguió mirando muy feo al niño...-puedo ir donde quiera...  
-¡¡Es que eres tú!!...-le gritó...-nadie se fia de ti...  
-¡Y dale!...-le alzó la voz...-no deciís lo mismo de Kenshin, o de Aoshi...¡noooooo! Yo siempre tengo que ser el malo, todos se meten conmigo...incluso ese máldito de jefazo que tengo que es más malo que un dolor de muelas...-se tiro al suelo con las piernas cruzados y manteniendo los brazos como antes..  
-Lo siento Escoba...-le dijo con humor, consiguiendo una cara no amable del hombre.  
El viento pasaba alrededor de los dos, se mantuvieron callados y a eso a Yahiko le sacaba de quicio, más que nada por que no estaba acostumbrado a estar delante de este hombre sin gritarle o metiéndose con él. Carraspeó con fuerza y...  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir Cho tengo algo muy urgente que hacer...-se giro sobre si mismo cuando...  
-Dar un beso...-dijo al soltar una sonrisa diabólica...-un besito lindo...  
Se paralizo en el acto, su rostro se volvió pálido...¿como lo sabía?, con dificultad se movió haciendo que su cuerpo crujiera en el acto, y allí delante de él, vio los ojos de la Escoba llenos de rayos rojos, un símbolo en ellos se dejaba ver...allí estaba la sonrisa burlesca de ese desgraciado ser, bueno para nada.  
-¿Que has dicho?...-preguntó dudoso, tal vez había sido imaginaciones suyas...  
-Lo has escuchado perfectamente Yahiko...-dijo calmadamente...-sé lo que intentas y sé a quién va y también sé que tú sabes que te lo he dicho...-finalizó al pensar en la frase que había dicho...-¡ostras ha sonado lioso y todo!...  
-¡¡¡¿¿COMO LO SABES???!!!!...-le grito poniéndose la mano en la boca, alzando una mano al aire y haciendo el gesto de los cuernos de la vaca, sus ojos estaba tan grandes que sus púpilas negras habían desaparecido...-¡¡¡responde!!!  
-Soy espía y aunque Saito diga que soy pésimo soy muy bueno...-se levantó y señalo al niño...-esos trucos que te han dado tus amigos no te servirán de nada, necesitas uno auténtico...uno de hombre apuesto...  
-¿Y donde está ese hombre apuesto?...-le preguntó con los brazos cruzados...-yo solo veo a una estúpida escoba y a un niño encantador e inocente...  
-¡JA!...-le estiró de la oreja...-¡¡cuida tu lenguaje mocoso, que te puedo partir en dos!!!  
-¡¡¡¿Pero que dices?!!!...-le estiraba de la mejilla, bueno hacía el intento, pero al no llegar cojió su bokken de madera y le golpeaba en la cabeza...-eres un tonto, tú jamás me vencirías...eres inferior, estás hablando con un auténtico samuray de pies a cabeza, además Kenshin es mi profesor y sé muchas técnicas que te pueden destruir con solo mirarte...¡estúpido!  
Se cojieron con más fuerza, Yahiko si consiguió su objetivo de la mejilla y Cho le estiraba de la oreja, se miraban con rabia y furía, estaban dispuesos a vencerse para lograr el objetivo de destrozar el orgullo de su contrincante.  
-¡Una tregua!...-se expresó Cho...-¿quieres que te dé mi consejo y nos dejamos de batallas que no sirven para nada?...al fin y al cabo, estamos en el mismo bando, pero de forma distinta...  
-¿Que mismo bando?¡tu trabajas para ese rastrero de Saito y nosotros somos los buenos!...-vio la afirmación de Cho...-bueno, enséñame esa técnica que conoces, no está mal saber nuevas cosas...  
-Esta bien...-se sentó en el suelo del césped...-venga siéntate a mi lado...-vio la cara del niño de pavor...-tranquilo niño no te voy a comer ni a hacer nada extraño...  
Suspiró de alivio. Aunque Cho no estaba contento con eso. Se estiró y mirando fijamente a ese ser...  
-Está el beso de la vaca...-vio como el niño alzo una ceja...-¿no sabes cuál es?...-la negación de Yahiko...-es la más fácil de todas...  
Cho agarró el bokken del niño, lo miro a él y a la rama de madera que se había convertido en la espada de juguete del pequeño, sonrió, se lo acercó a la cara, sacó la lengua y lo paso...Dejando rastro de su saliva, se volvió asquerosa y resbaladiza. En los ojos del niño, salían rayos. Y...  
Se tiro encima de él para estrangularlo, a Cho se le había clavado una espina de la madera, así que por ambos lados estaba adolorido...  
-¡¡¡¿PERO QUE HACES DESGRACIADO?!!!...-le apretaba el cuello...-mi bokken me lo vas a podrir con tu saliva...seguro que se vuelve verdoso, por tu culpa me tendré que comprar uno...  
-Mi lengua...-se quejaba...-me ha clavado algo, me dueleeeee...-cojió al niño por el cuello del gi y lo apartó...-¡tonto que me duele la lengua!  
-Y ahora te va a doler la cabeza...-cojió una piedra y comenzó a tirárselas con rabia...-¡máldito, mi bokken!¡mi querido bokken, lo más preciado de mi existencia!...-y le lanzaba piedras, mientras el cabeza de escoba se intentaba quitar la espina y se escondía detrás de un árbol...  
-¡Como me duele!...-sacó levemente la cabeza y le rozó una piedra...-¡máldito mocoso, es muy peligroso, me va a sacar un ojo!...-vio el cielo y...-oye la técnica que te he enseñado es el beso de la vaca...deberías agradecerme que te enseñe eso, es para los hombres de verdad..  
-Me importa un comino...mi espada ha sufrido tu saliva mortífera...-se tiró al suelo y en plan comando, comenzó a arrastrarse como si fuera una serpiente...-me las vas a pagar, máldito ser...-farfullaba...  
Y lo en lo más lejos había dos ojos de color ámbar viendo la escena, su sirviente escondiéndose del niño detrás de un árbol y esté reptando por el césped para cojerlo por sorpresa y destrozarlo con sus manos.  
-Se me va a infectar...-murmuraba Cho...-voy a tener que ir a ver a la doctora...  
-Eso te pasa por chuparme el bokken...-susurro Yahiko...-tendría que haberte cortado la lengua...  
-Y encima se queja, después de enseñarle la técnica del beso de vaca...  
La figura que los estaba espiando comenzó a bajar tranquilamente por el césped, fumando su clásico cigarro y mirando la escena como si fuera la cosa más inútil que estaba haciendo su ayundante. No entendía que hacía un tío como pelos por todas partes dejándose intimidar por un mocoso que no pasaba su cintura, definitivamente se había buscado un ayudante memo, pero donde no había cerebro no se podía pedir más. Además era bastante leal, aunque había que ser sincero...jamás se le pasaría a la escoba traicionarle, seguro que no lo cuenta.  
Y así dejando a este duo, ambos jóvenes disfrutan de su propia guerra campal.  
-¡¡CHOOOOOOOO!!!...-le gritó, él susodicho tembló como un flan...-¡¡¡MOCOSO!!!...-el pequeño comenzó a emitir su energía llena de rabia...odiaba a ese tipo con todas sus ganas. Junto con otros habían formado el club contra el "LOBO".

Continuará...

_**Nuevamente muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 - El beso perfecto**_

  
No podían creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, allí plantado y fumando su horrible cigarro estaba en "Lobo". Un ser sumamente desesperante y nada sociable. Yahiko levantó su rostro para ver como Saito se iba hacía el árbol, observaba todos los movimientos de ese hombre. Y de una patada en el culo, sacó a Cho que se estrelló contra el suelo...

-¡MI CARA!...-grito y aspirando para no soltar una lagrimilla...-usted es muy malo jefazo...-se cruzó de brazos.  
-No digas tonterías...-le echo el humo a la cara, y fijo sus ojos en el pequeño...-¡¿a ver que haces tú aquí?!¿no tendrías que estar besando a esa chiquilla de la taberna de Tae?...-sonrió malignamente.

Los colores se le subieron a Yahiko. Un humillo salía por su Gi y se evaporaba en el aire. 

-¿A que esperas?¿quieres que te de una patada y así llegas antes?...-preguntó irónicamente..  
-¡Que mala persona!...-exclamo Cho horrorizado...-siempre amenazando a los demás.  
-Es que ese me ha interrumpido...-señaló al susodicho...-es un liante...  
-Y más tontos sois vosotros por hacerle caso...-meneó la cabeza Saito...-seguro que te ha contado el beso de la vaca...¡olvídalo chaval! eso no es un beso, ni nada...es una gilipollez de un ser que tiene menos memoría que un pez..

Cho puso morros. Nadie le apoyaba, se sentía indefenso ante las críticas mordaces de su Jefazo...el cruel y despiadado Hajime Saito. Un por lado, incluso Shishio parecía un corderito con sus comentarios. Yahiko recogió su bokken de madera y cuando estaba por ise...

-¡Ey dale un buen beso, que sepa quién es el hombre!...-se expreso Saito...  
-Erggggggg...-trago saliva y se fue corriendo, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a este hombre hablar "bien". 

El niño se fue echando leches hasta la taberna de Tae. Dejando en el solar a Saito y Cho, cuando estaban solos...el "Lobo" comenzó a caminar, le hizo una señal a su ayudante... 

-¿Que, no vas a venir?tenemos que ver como besa a esa niña...  
-¡Claro!...-afirmó, se levantó y siguió a su jefazo. 

Se detuvo en un árbol y se apoyó en el, le faltaba el aire y tomaba grandes bocanadas de ese rico aire puro. Se pasó la manga del gi por la cabeza para quitarse ese leve sudor que tenía en la frente e incorporándose, extrajo un papel de su bolsillo.

Allí más arrugado con un higo, estaba las instrucciones del Beso Perfecto, había dibujado con gran arte las formas en que sus amigos les describían sus propias experiencias, como el beso del Espejo y todas las demás que le habían dicho. O la más incoherente de todas...el beso de la vaca. 

-Mmmmmm ¿cuál usaré? ahora que me pongo a pensar todas son demasiado mmmm ¿como decirlo con suavidad? ¡¡EROTICOS!! -se ruborizó levemente, su cabeza estaba divagando por el beso tornillo que su amiga le había dado al cabeza de pollo- yo usaré uno más suave... ¿pero cuál? -se sentó en la calle mientras pensaba en cuál debía darle, un ruidito en su barriga le atrajo a la realidad y levantándose como un rayo, salió disparado a su nueva misión- ¡A POR TSUBAME! 

Y ahí enfrente suya y que casi le da un ataque al corazón estaba el pequeño Yahiko Moujin, descendiente de samuráis y que ahora vivía en el Dojo Kamiya con Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya y que formaba parte de la familia como hijo, hermano, primo, amigo, sobrino y también... ¿nieto?.   
Enfrente suyo estaba la Taberna, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tsubame delante suya. 

-"Ahora o nunca, es mejor besarla y así me quito de problemas",  
-Buenas tarde Yahiko -le dijo amablemente- siento decirte que no podemos quedar más tarde, tengo mucho trabajo.  
- No pasa nada Tsubame -contestó- "jolines, no voy a besarla nunca"  
-¡¿Podemos quedar otro día?! -le miró directamente a los ojos, viendo el sonrojo del niño- ¿no te importa?  
- No -soltó atontado- otro día será mejor aunque... ¿quería darte un regalo?  
- ¿De veras?... qué amable que eres. 

Miles de ojos estaban observando los movimientos de Yahiko. Por una parte se sentía observado, pero desechó eso idea...y pensó que tal vez se debía más a su nerviosismo que a otra cosa. El niño apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Tsubame y.. 

- No pienses que me estoy aprovechando... 

Vio la interrogación de la niña y besó tiernamente los labios de ella, ante la sorpresa de todos los que estaban dentro. Esta juventud no tiene respeto, es una marranada que estos críos hagan estás cosas delante de los mayores, eso lo que piensan muchas veces las ancianas, aunque yo creo que es por envidia…¿vosotros diréis?. Muchos gruñeron de rabia...¿tanto rollo para ese piquito de nada? es un besito sin romanticismo. El beso, fue tímido y cortito. Sin lengua ni saliva, sin beso besugo ni brazo, ni siquiera era el beso tornillo de Megumi. Y muchos menos el beso de vaca. Para ser el primero estaba muy bien. Se separó y se despidió y Tsubame estaba roja de contenta, había sido increíble, perfecto, como ella siempre deseó...  
Salió de la taberna y mirando el cielo.. 

- Me parece que todo este rollo de esta mañana me lo podía haber quitado, ha sido increíble y perfecto, porque se lo he dado a la chica que más quiero. 

Comenzó a correr, había perdido su virginidad con el beso. Ya era un hombre completo. Y estaba satisfecho con su realización. No había seguido el consejo de ninguno de sus amigos y ahora juraba de antemano, que nunca les volvería a pedir nada sobre estos temas, porque solo conseguían liarlo más. Gritaba y golpeaba el aire, estaba feliz y dentro de unos días quedaría con ella, tendría su cita... se paró en seco. Sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto de la ciudad y nuevamente mirando el cielo.. 

- ¡Ostras tendré que romper mi promesa ¿Cómo es una primera cita?! -se tiró del pelo- ¡MADRE MÍA! -se mordió los labios y apuntando al cielo en señal de triunfo- ¡¿Y qué más da? puedo hacerlo yo solito sin su ayuda! ... 

De entre las sombras de varios árboles, Saito salió de su escondite tirando el cigarrillo de mala gana, su ayudante se hizo a dos pasos más atrás, sabía que la furía de su Jefazo residiría en él. 

-¡Tanto rollo para nada!...-se maldijo Saito...-¡¡marchémonos a la oficina Cho, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!!  
-Por supuesto...-soltó temeroso...-vayamos a la cueva de su oficina, donde trabajaré mucho. 

Y siguió corriendo con más alegría que antes. De entre las sombras de un árbol Kaoru y Kenshin vieron cómo su "niño" se había hecho un poco más "adulto" 

- Si parece que fue ayer cuando lo adoptamos -comentó Kenshin con una alegría- me estoy haciendo viejo, mi niño me va a matar de todos estos sustos.

- Es cierto, nos hacemos viejos -soltó Kaoru con lágrimas- "condenado mocoso, él ya ha besado a Tsubame, un niñato de 10 años me ha ganado, ¿y yo? me voy a quedar para vestir santos" -pensó con amargura y rabia, envidia y cólera, muchas sensaciones juntas. 

La joven notó la mano del ex-battousai entre las suyas y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla, comenzó a tirar de ella, quería dar una vuelta y ahora que su "hijo" no los necesitaba, podían vivir su propia vida.

_**FIN.  
**__  
_

_**La historia ya ha llegado a su fin y espero que hayais disfrutado de ella, jejeje.  
¿El por qué Saito y Cho aparecen? bueno, me apetecía hacerlo, la historia original, ellos no salían...pero decidí en el útlimo momento hacerles aparecer, es una historia cortita, pero me estoy estrenando para una más larga y con bastante humor**_

_**  
**_


End file.
